cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Coop
Coop is Slider's father. He appears in "Past Perfect Prediction" in a journal entry and in "The Snelfu Snafu, part 1" Slider finds a note from him, as well as the syncalator. He also appears in "Measure for Measure", and "A Clean Sweep". He only talks in "Measure for Measure", and is voiced by the legendary skateborder Tony Hawk. According to him and his journal entry, he and Hacker used to be friends and together they created blueprints for a machine that could change one's very being. But Hacker wanted to use it to take over Motherboard. Coop ended up tearing up the blueprint and hiding the NIC card in a picture frame that contained a picture of him and Slider to protect it from Hacker. Coop didn't count on the Hacker's revenge, though. He switched Coop's helmet with one made out of magnetite. The result was him aging with gray hair and going into hiding. Coop found a cure for his effect, but can't make it because one of the ingredients was magnetite itself. Slider and the Cybersquad found his location. At first, Slider wasn't able to recognize him through his age. But when Coop gave him the secret handshake they know, Slider realized he found his dad. In "A Clean Sweep," Coop is seen fixing a skateboard near a ramp in Radopolis Stadium. Later he is inroduced by King Dudicus to a large crowd. He is shown to be unveiling the skateboard he was working on as the 'Scorcher'. When Hacker dumps the magnetite, Coop is buried with everyone else. Slider mentions that he must go back to the stadium to save his dad. Coop is seen one last time when the Cybersquad removes all the magnetite. He is not seen or mentioned again. Whenever Coop is seen or mentioned, he appears to be very smart. Some examples include: *In The Borg of the Ring, Slider mentioned that his father knows all about the Totally Rad Ring. *Coop has also used old receipts to figure out how much cryoxide he needs to buy every day. *Slider's father has also developed a cure for magnetite that involves the ingredients of francesium, crystinium, and magnetite itself. *He has invented the transformatron, the syncalator (a tracking device), and an unnamed, small device that can find out the amount of damage magnetite has caused a borg. Appearance Coop is only seen three times. All three times, he is wearing the same thing: a lime green shirt over a white longsleeved shirt, teal jeans, and maroon sneakers. Trivia *When Slider first mentions Coop's disappearence in The Borg Of The Ring, he says, "My father knows all about the ring. Once, Hacker tried to get him to find it for him. My father wouldn't do it. Haven't seen him since." According to him, Coop knew about the Totally Rad Ring, ''not the Transformatron and Network Interface Card, as was said afterwards. *In A Crinkle In Time'', Slider asks Hacker if he knew where Coop was. This is odd, because Slider and the Cybersquad found Coop three episodes back, in Measure For Measure. *Coop has blue eyes with visible pupils (most of the characters' eyes are black). But in his journal entry in Past Perfect Prediction, as well as his flashback in Measure for Measure, in the part where he tears up the blueprints for the transformatron, the pupils in his eyes disappear. *When hacker dumps magnitite on radopolis arena, it knocks Coop out, just like all the other radsters. However, in Measure For Measure, Coop says that magnitite affects all borgs differently, and for him, he 'timewarps' or ages. This may be explained in that different colors of magnetite mark different types of damages. Blue affects cyborgs based on nationality, red on a cyborg's individual circuitry, though a few cyborgs, such as Digit and Widget, are immune due to their special circuitry arangements. Appearances *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Clean Sweep" *"The Human Factor" Gallery Reunited.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males